


What now?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Every corner of Tellius is in celebration: the war’s over and everyone has been freed.Amidst all this happiness, Pelleas feels like he’s sticking out like a sore thumb.
Relationships: Micaiah/Pelleas (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	What now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asdrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts).



> I love these two so much I'm so happy I got the chance to write them again,,,

Every corner of Tellius is in celebration: the war’s over and everyone has been freed.

Amidst all this happiness, Pelleas feels like he’s sticking out like a sore thumb. Although he’s happy, overjoyed even, about the turn things have taken - Daein is free to finally thrive - there are too many things in his head that prevent him from taking part to the festivities. That’s why he’s decided to just observe things from afar, from the safe haven that Nevassa’s castle’s balcony offers him. He knows that he should be down with the others, making his presence known, but isn’t it pointless? It’s not like _he_ ’s the one Daein’s people want to see.

Soon they’ll have to think about the reconstruction efforts they had to abandon in favor of waging war against the Laguz Alliance.

Daein can thrive now, sure, but it’s still a recovering nation. It will take time and effort before things begin to actually change for the better.

Is it even his duty anymore to think about this? He doesn’t know. After finding out about his true origins, or better the falseness of what Izuka had told him about them - he still doesn’t know where he comes from in the end - he’s taken a decision, a decision that he still has to make everyone aware of.

He’s biding his time for something that he should make known immediately, he knows it, but he can’t help it. The truth is that he’s afraid, but not about becoming a nobody again; that, actually, will be the best part - Pelleas has never been good with attentions, and being king has put him right in the middle of them quite often.

What he’s truly afraid of is losing the people he’s grown close to during his time as king. Maybe he didn’t have their respect at first - for some, he probably still doesn’t - but he’s been blessed by their friendship nonetheless. Would they be mad for the fact that he - although unwillingly - has lied to them? Will they have a lower opinion of him?

As soon as he brought the news to lady Almedha, they’ve been avoiding each other. It’s necessary, but it still hurts, and the selfish part of Pelleas doesn’t want this to happen with his friends as well, especially with…

“King Pelleas!”

_Speaking of the devil._

When Pelleas turns around, he sees _her,_ Micaiah, who’s walking towards him.

“King Pelleas, what are you doing here, all alone?”

“I…” _Think, Pelleas, think._ “I just wanted a moment for myself. It was beginning to get overwhelming down there.”

Well, it’s not a complete lie.

At those words, Micaiah nods.

“Yes, I can understand that. However, I haven’t seen you in a while,” she says then. “I can feel everyone’s happiness except for yours. Is something troubling you?”

“I, well…”

Pelleas goes quiet, overwhelmed by guilt.

With what face is he supposed to unload his problems onto Micaiah? Doesn’t she deserve some rest from all the trouble he constantly causes her? Even now she could be celebrating with everybody else, but instead she’s here, looking after him. Although…

This might be the best occasion to finally reveal his secret. If he does it now, Micaiah can easily tell everyone while he disappears; this way he won’t see the disappointment on their faces.

He hesitates just a moment before speaking up again.

“Micaiah, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Micaiah… Haven’t you figured it out already?” After all, she should’ve realized it the moment they discovered Almedha isn’t an actual beorc. Thinking about it, it’s curious that, if she has indeed figured it out, she hasn’t spoken about it at all.

“Figured out what?” Micaiah asks, which prompts Pelleas to sigh. He hoped that he could coax her into taking the initiative, but he supposes he’ll have to be brave and do it himself.

“Micaiah, I’m not branded. I can’t be Ashnard’s son…”

At those words, Micaiah goes quiet.

“I know,” she admits eventually, gaze low.

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because Daein doesn’t need another civil war,” she replies. “It doesn’t matter that you aren’t Ashnard’s actual son. You’re a good man, Pelleas, and that’s what Daein needs--”

“No, Micaiah, it’s not,” Pelleas interrupts her, a bitter smile on his face. “Although I don’t share your view about myself, of one thing I’m certain: I might be a ‘good man’, as you said, but that doesn’t mean I’m a good king.”

Silence reigns supreme again. The sounds from the celebrations feel like they’re distant miles away; it’s impossible for them to penetrate through this quiet corner.

It’s freezing cold, though it’s hard to tell if it’s because of Daein’s usual weather or the atmosphere between Pelleas and Micaiah.

“You know what I’m about to ask you, aren’t you?” Pelleas whispers; it’s like his voice refuses to come out of his mouth.

It seems that Micaiah shares the same problem, because she just wordlessly nods, with a saddened look in her eyes.

This isn’t the first time Pelleas asks something of her, something of capital importance. It isn’t the first time he asks her to make a sacrifice.

“Will you do it? Will you take my place?”

“We should ask Daein’s people if that’s what they want, before.”

At that, Pelleas laughs. He hates that he must be sounding so mean now, but…

“Micaiah, you’re deluding yourself if you think that this isn’t exactly what they want,” he says once he calms down. “That’s why I want to step down from the throne. I know I’m not what Daein needs and I’d rather lose my station than bring the nation I love so much to ruin with my ineptitude.”

“And where would you go, then?” Micaiah asks. “If you leave the court, what will you do?”

That’s a hard question for Pelleas, something he still hasn’t figured an answer to.

“Someone might be in need of my magical talents, somewhere,” he says then. “I’ve managed to survive until now, I’m sure I’ll figure out something.”

“… Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Micaiah, I’m so thankf--”

“ _But on one condition._ ”

Micaiah’s tone is firm. It’s obvious that whatever this is about, it’s something that must matter a great deal to her.

“Of course, Micaiah. Anything you want.”

“You have to stay here.”

… This is unexpected.

“Pardon?” Pelleas asks. Surely he must’ve heard wrong.

“Think about it: you’re well acquainted with the rest of Tellius’ nobility, right? You’d make a perfect diplomat,” Micaiah explains. “Besides…”

She stretches her hands, taking Pelleas’; despite the frigid weather, they’re so warm to the touch. For a moment, Pelleas thinks he’s dreaming: it feels too surreal that Micaiah would touch him this openly.

“It wouldn’t feel right to me to abandon you after all you’ve done.”

“After all the bad things I’ve done,” Pelleas corrects her.

Micaiah sighs at those words, but this time she chooses not to argue over this, knowing that it would lead to nowhere.

“Are you accepting the condition or not?” she presses.

“I…”

Does Pelleas want to stay? Would he handle it well? It’s hard to tell, though the feeling of someone wanting him to stay, wanting him to be close…

“If this is what you wish.”

The smile that appears on Micaiah’s face at those words immediately makes every problem his staying will bring worth it.

“Thank you, Pelleas. I really mean it.”

He still isn’t sure why she would want him to stick around, but he’s not going to lie: it feels good to be wanted. In all his life, he never got to experience something like this. On one hand it’s overwhelming, since it brings a lot of pressure about being good enough to be deserving of this, but on the other it makes Pelleas feel a warmth that he’s beginning to get acquainted with only recently.

“Oh, there’s no need, Micaiah. Actually, I should be the one thanking you, for…” _For wanting me to stay_. “… For taking this weight off my shoulders.”

Maybe one day he’ll be brave enough to confess his feelings for her, or maybe he’ll keep them secluded inside, who knows.

All that matters now is that Micaiah is still holding his hands; they’re still so warm. Pelleas squeezes them, imprinting this sensation in his mind.

He’s not going to forget it any time soon.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on the point of view, the process of stepping down the throne, only for Micaiah to be crowned in Pelleas’ stead, is easier and faster than anticipated. Of course nobody tried to object to this decision, except for Sothe who feared that Micaiah was sacrificing herself again, though even he had to admit, in the end, that this was the best choice. Besides, it’s not like Micaiah doesn’t want this at all: she loves Daein dearly - it’s her home - and she would do anything in her power to help its people.

What surprises Pelleas the most is that they’re still accepting of him even after revealing the truth about his heritage. It doesn’t matter that he isn’t actually Ashnard’s son, he’s part of the group now. They’re friends, and friends don’t abandon each other. Thinking about it now, it was dumb of him to worry, but fear is a hard emotion to control, he knows it well, especially when you have something to lose, and this time he really had everything to lose.

Pelleas is present during the crowing ceremony, as per Micaiah’s request. He sees it through the end despite the overwhelming urge to disappear he feels from time to time - the people of Daein might have eyes only for their new queen, but a few gazes move towards him more often than not.

Despite everything he can’t help but to smile as his eyes lay upon Micaiah; once they do, everything else disappears from his mind, leaving place only for the growing warmth inside his chest.

Micaiah looks like she was born to be a queen: the regal garbs suit her in a way they never suited Pelleas. She looks beautiful, like a goddess - making such thoughts feels less sacrilegious now.

When she begins talking, thanking the people of Daein for their support, Pelleas listens attentively to the melodious sound of her voice - even when she speaks it sounds like she’s singing - but he’s ashamed to admit that he’s so taken by this that he barely catches her words. He hears them but doesn’t quite catch their meaning.

It's truly impressive how she doesn’t falter even once in her speech, while he did multiple times during his. If anyone still had any doubts about Pelleas’ decision to cede the crown to her - not that anyone actually harbors such feelings - hearing the earnest way in which Micaiah speaks about restoring the country must have dissipated them entirely.

Everyone hangs from her lips, even the most experienced rules - who of course have been invited to the ceremony - and Pelleas can see them well, since they’ve decided that he’d have to sit with all of them, like he still amounts something now.

It’s a testament to Micaiah’s talent, but Pelleas also suspects that it’s her love for her people what drives everyone to listen to her.

The more he looks at her, the more he’s certain of the fact that he’s made the right decision.

He claps with everyone at the end of her speech.

Micaiah scans the crowd, as if she’s looking for someone in particular. She must’ve been searching for Pelleas, because as soon are her gaze lands on him and their eyes meet, she smiles at him. Not that she wasn’t smiling before, but her expression is now warmer; who knows, though, it might be just Pelleas seeing more into it than he should. He can’t help but to return her smile, although more shyly, but it’s enough to make her gaze melt.

It’s nothing more than a fleeting moment, but its impression weighs heavily on Pelleas’ mind, just like the sensation of Micaiah’s hands holding his.

Even once she looks away, he still feels the intensity of her gaze upon him.

A huge ceremony to celebrate the new queen couldn’t be denied to Daein’s people. Nevassa’s castle looks less ominous with all the festive lights, chatter and music; it looks like another place entirely.

Pelleas finds himself drawn to the balcony again. It’s quieter there and less crowded, exactly what he needs to catch his breath. Not that he’s having a bad time, but he still needs a moment to himself… That is, if only he hadn’t heard the sound of steps approaching him.

When he turns around, however, he can’t help but to smile.

“Oh, here you are again,” he greets Micaiah as she approaches him. She chuckles.

“Seems like we’re fated to meet here,” she says, which makes Pelleas chuckle as well, though he can’t help the heat that begins to spread on his face at those words. He hopes she doesn’t notice.

“Looks like it,” he says then. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m not going to lie, it’s pretty nerve-wracking,” Micaiah admits. “You understand, don’t you?”

To have the weight of an entire country thrust upon one’s shoulders? Yes, Pelleas is quite familiar with that.

“I’m sure you’ll do a much better job than me,” he reassures her.

“Don’t say that…” she mutters in reply, but the subject gets dropped immediately.

Besides, there’s something else Pelleas feels the need to express now:

“Micaiah, I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to remain here. I… I wouldn’t…”

How is he supposed to express the myriad of emotions he’s feeling? How is he supposed to tell her just how attached he’s grown to this place and its people, how lost he would’ve felt if he was to be alone again, and especially how much it means that she was the one who asked him to remain?

Luckily for him, Micaiah seems to understand what he wants to say without the need for him to finish that sentence, though there’s something she’d like to add.

“I’m afraid the reason behind that request is more selfish than you deserve,” she admits, looking at him apologetically.

“What do you mean?”

“Pelleas, I…” Micaiah hesitates, just for a moment. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you disappearing somewhere. I _need_ you here.”

The implications of those words don’t go lost to Pelleas, though he can’t help a certain surprise at the realization.

“Micaiah! Does this mean that you too…”

“Yes, and for quite a while now,” she admits. “I’m sorry about keeping it hidden from you for so long, but with all that happened I never felt like it was a good time for that kind of confession.”

Another feeling Pelleas understands perfectly, because that’s one of the many reasons why he always stopped himself before he could do anything to express what he harbors for her, but now there’s no need to keep it all hidden inside, right?

Still…

“What do we do now?”

It’s a fair question, one to which Pelleas doesn’t have the answer, so he hopes that Micaiah will guide him through it. It all seems so complicated and easy at the same time, not to mention that fact that Micaiah’s queen now and he’s a nobody again.

“I’m not sure,” she says, however, shattering Pelleas’ hopes. Despite everything, however, there’s a smile on her face. “But we can always find out, right?”

“…Yes, I would like that.”

Micaiah takes a few steps back, only to offer him her hand.

“In the meantime, would you be so kind as to grant me the honor of a dance?” she asks.

Despite being taken slightly aback by such a request, Pelleas can’t help but to chuckle as he takes Micaiah’s hand, letting her guide him back inside.

“It would be an honor, my queen.”


End file.
